


Gathering Dust

by pipisafoat



Series: Jamieverse [13]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are just so many memories here, you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings note: past-tense death of a major character mentioned.

"Uncle Marshall?" Jamie sets the shoebox he's carrying on the kitchen table. "You okay?"

The older man runs his hand over the counter top and sighs. "Yeah. I'm fine. There are just so many memories here, you know?"

"For me, too," Jamie says, setting a hand on his uncle's arm. "I wish you weren't moving out."

"I have to, you know that. I'm too old to live alone anymore." Marshall turns and walks slowly to the table. "What's in this?"

"I don't know. It was back in a corner of the attic. I thought you might want to go through it before we leave."

The shoebox is an unassuming black, undecorated, with only one word scrawled across the top in Marshall's wife's handwriting: Private. He blows the dust off the lid and slowly lifts it.

"That's a lot of letters."

Marshall jumps. "Yeah. It's … Has your mother ever told you about her father?"

Jamie shakes his head. "Aunt Mary did some, but Mom mostly wanted to tell me about my dad. She said she didn't really remember hers or know much about him."

"These are all letters your grandfather wrote to Aunt Mary. They meant a lot to her when we were younger." Marshall smiles and squeezes his nephew's shoulder. "They meant the world to her until you came along and turned our lives upside down. They've just been sitting up that attic since you were a baby, gathering dust. They're yours now, if you want them."

"Why don't you keep them, to remember her?" Jamie asks, pulling his uncle into a hug.


End file.
